gurrenlagannfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Gunmen of Team Dai-Gurren
These are the Gunmen piloted by the minor members of Team Dai-Gurren. Einzer Einzer (アインザー, Ainzā?) is the Gunman that Iraak Coeega pilots. During the first arc of the story, it served as a mobile rifle platform for Yoko in combat. It resembles a green shark's head with two small legs, giving it an ostrich-like gait. The long barrel on its back can swivel around for use as a cannon, or point behind the Gunmen to act as a thruster. Like Team Dai-Gurren's other Gunmen, it was believed to be destroyed after Grapearls were adopted by the military but was later upgraded and reintroduced by Leyte in the second part of the series. The later-created Space Einzer differs from the original by having an enormous rocket thruster attached to its rear end and a small cannon attached to the top of its head. This Gunmen is destroyed by the Anti-Spiral, along with the pilot. Kidknuckle Kidknuckle (キッドナックル, Kiddonakkuru?) is the Gunmen piloted by Team Dai-Gurren member Kid Coeega. This Gunmen resembles a blue and red monkey; unlike most Gunmen seen in the series, it uses its large arms for movement, with its proportionately small legs being armed with rapid-fire guns. Like the other Team Dai-Gurren Gunmen, it was believed to be destroyed after Grapearls were adopted by the military but was later upgraded and reintroduced by Leyte in the second part of the series. The Space Kidknuckle looks similar to its original model, but with larger guns and the arms modifed into enormous rocket thrusters. The Anti-Spiral destroyed this Gunmen, along with the pilot. Twinboekun Twinboekun (ツインボークン, Tsuinbōkun?) is a Gunmen jointly piloted by the twin brothers, Jorgun and Balinbow Bakusa. It resembles two cojoined faces, each with a fist coming out of its mouth and a leg coming out of its neck. This Gunmen vastly differs from most others, as it apparently sports two cockpits, each with a full array of controls similar to that of a typical cockpit. Apparently, this means that each twin would only control half of the Twinboekun, making it unpilotable by anyone else (as a strong understanding between the two pilots must exist for them to coherently use the Gunmen, much less to use it with skill). Like the other Team Dai-Gurren Gunmen, it was believed to be destroyed after Grapearls were adopted by the military but was later upgraded and reintroduced by Leyte in the second part of the series. The design of the colossal Space Twinboekun differs from the original in more ways than the other Space Gunmen, having its general design altered so that it has a small head on the center of its body while the two larger faces of the mecha act as the shoulders. This is likely due to the original Twinboekun requiring two pilots, while the larger Space Twinboekun only needed one. It also has much more detailed armor, with drills and horns protruding off of various places and is a good percentage larger than the rest of the Space Gunmen counterparts. In a last-ditch effort to save Gimmy and Darry, Jorgun and Balinbow sacrificed themselves so that the twins may make it to the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, whilst shielding them from enemy fire, which destroyed the Space Twinboekun, and by extension the original Twinboekun and the pilots. Unlike the other Gunmen destroyed by the Anti-Spiral, which exploded with minimal damage, the Space Twinboekun detonated in a massive fireball, engulfing dozens or hundreds of enemies. Sawzorthn Sawzorthn is Zorthy Kanai's personal Gunman, which he pilots as part of the main group of Gunmen which Team Dai-Gurren deploys. Unlike the other core Gunmen, its design is peculiar and squarish, not resembling any sort of animal or other object (it may, however, be some sort of speaker). Believed to be destroyed after the adoption of the Grapearls by the human military, the Sawzorthn, among other Gunmen from Team Dai-Gurren, were in fact retrieved and maintained by Makken and Leyte, who also equipped them with Spiral Power-based weaponry. In the final part of the series, an Arc-Gurren Lagann-sized version of this Gunmen named the Space Sawzorthn is created by Leyte. It appears as a more detailed version of the Sawzorthn, with the notable addition being the pointed shoulders. However, it is later destroyed by the Anti-Spiral, along with the Sawzorthn and its pilot inside. Mo-Shogun Mo-Shogun (モーショーグン, Mōshōgun?), piloted by Makken Jokin, is part of Team Dai-Gurren's main Gunmen squad. One of its weapons is a large katana, and its physical appearance is that of an ancient Japanese samurai. Believed to be destroyed after the adoption of the Grapearls by the human military, the Mo-Shogun, among other Gunmen from Team Dai-Gurren, were in fact retrieved and maintained by Makken and Leyte, who also equipped them with Spiral Power-based weaponry. Makken is the first to appear to face the Mugann threat in his newly upgraded Gunmen. The Space Mo-Shogun sports more armor and two katana as opposed to one. It was destroyed when Makken took a suicide dive into an Anti-Spiral missile in an effort to protect the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren. Yoko M Tank Dai-Gurren Army During the battle of Teppelin, several other villages arrived, along with several battleship-class and personal-class Gunmen. Though none are named, they all bear homages to earlier Gunmen defeated by Team Dai-Gurren. They are all salvaged from destroyed or stolen Gunmen. After Guame inadvertantly broadcast his own defeat across the world, many humans were inspired to imitate Team Dai-Gurren and capture Gunmen of their own. It appears that they were extremely successful in that efort-by the time they make their on-screen debut, they have several Dai-Guns and all of their units are flight-capable, implying that they managed to acquire several levi-spheres during their personal battles against the Beastmen. A large group of these stolen Gunmen massed in the east and marched on Tep pelin, arriving in time to save Simon's Gurren Lagann from the Shuzack. After making introductions, the newcomers assaulted Cytomander's air force, giving Team Dai-Gurren the opportunity to destroy Guame's ground units. Unfortunately, most of the battleships were lost when they attempted to ram through the Dai-Gundo's energy tornado, with the remainder either being destroyed when Teppelin crumbled to unleash Dekabutsu, or fighting against the Beastmens' own Dai-Gun inside of the remains of Teppelins crumbling towers. Most of the personal-class Gunmen are simply recolours of existing mechs (both Beastman and Dai-Gurren). However, the battleship-class ones are notably different from both the Dai-Gurren and the standard Dai-Gunzan, suggesting that they are all customized. Category:Mecha